Deceit
by Klaraholic
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes were best friends growing up, but things changed when he moved away. Now she's a hardworking FBI agent and he's the most notorious serial killer. AU/AH. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay first of all yay new story! I'm almost done with my other one and I know I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to give you guys something new and shiny for the holidays. I really hope you like it because I've been toying with the idea for a while...(hides in corner nervously while you read and twiddles my thumbs)**

* * *

"_Nik!" The little blonde girl with the curly ponytail squealed as she ran from her best friend. He was taller, his legs longer than her and therefore he was faster, the poor girl never had a chance to get away from him. He laughed behind her and she took a second to look over her shoulder. He was gaining on her, almost to the point where if he reached out he would be able to touch her. She ran faster. _

"_Come on Care!" He yelled after her, his voice melodic and warm. "You can run faster than that!" Her arms pumped wildly at her sides as she ran. The house was in sight, she could make it, she could beat him. Just as she was approaching the house, only a few yards from it he whizzed past her. His hand reached out and touched the front porch railing. He wasn't even out of breath._

"_That's not fair!" Caroline whined as she slowed to a stop, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as she tried desperately to catch her breath. "You always win," She pouted and shuffled her feet, kicking some dirt. He always did this, he would dangle the bait in front of her and then whip it away just as she was about to close in. _

"_Come on Care," Nik walked over to her and threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the steps of Caroline's house. "I gave you a head start that time, it was completely fair and you know it." She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, sitting down on the top step and pouting once again._

"_You jerk," she mumbled under her breath, as Nik sat down next to her he laughed. They sat in silence for a while. She knew that Nik didn't want to go home and he would stay out with her as long as he could until one of his brothers came to bring him back. She didn't understand why he hated his house and his family and when she asked him he would just tell her 'You'll understand when you're older Hummingbird'. He always called her that and she never knew why. 'It's because they're so full of life, like you,' he told her one day before bumping his shoulder against hers; she had blushed, looking down at her shoes in an attempt to try to hide her reaction. _

_She didn't want to go home either. Her mom was always working and her father was always so angry. Every night he would come home from the office and go straight for the bottles he kept on the top shelf of their refrigerator and then he would drink until he got mean. She didn't understand it of course, why her mother would so often come downstairs in the morning with a hurt lip or a black eye. She told Nik about it one day and he told her that her father was a lot like his. _

"_Caroline," he started one day. She was seven at the time, and he was twelve. They had been best friends ever since he had tried to kiss her on the playground when she was six and she had thrown a mud pie in his face. They were inseparable, every waking moment that they could spare they were together. "Do you ever think about the future?" He asked. They were sitting on the swings in the park across the street from the Forbes' watching as the sun was setting. Both knew that they would have to be home soon, to face their parents, but neither wanted to bring it up. _

"_I don't know," She thought about how she wanted to win Miss Mystic Falls one day but she didn't think that that was what he was talking about._

"_Do you think that maybe one day we would get married?" He asked her, "Have kids, move out of Mystic Falls?" She looked over at him and he had a faraway look in his eyes._

"_No," She scoffed. "I'm not marrying anybody, I'm going to be like Ms. Sheila and live on my own. Boys are gross they have cooties."_

"_You won't think that in a few years Hummingbird," He told her with a smile watching as the wind blew her blonde curls around her face. One brushed past her nose and her face crinkled up as she pushed it away._

* * *

A loud thud woke her from her dream. Her head shot up and her eyes met those of her commander, Alaric Saltzman. "I wasn't sleeping," She said hastily, moving her hand to her mouth to wipe away any drool that might have been there.

"Mhmm," Rick shook his head and gestured towards the coffee mug that he had so graciously slammed on her desk a minute ago. "How early did you get here?" He asked her curiously and she looked up at the clock that was in the corner of the room. The little hand was pointing a little after the four and it was still dark outside.

"Get here?" She asked, looking back to him.

"Damnit, Forbes," He sighed, "It's four twenty in the morning," Her eyes widened, "You never left did you," It wasn't a question. She looked down slightly ashamed.

"I need to find these two," It was a feeble excuse and she knew it. Rick's eyebrows raised and he sighed, putting his hands on her desk and leaning forwards.

"You need sleep Forbes," He chastised, "And more than a fifteen minute nap between shifts." He pulled back and gave her a hard look. "Go home," He commanded. "Get some sleep, come back tonight for the benefit. You've been here for 48 hours straight." She nodded as she stood; shuffling all the papers on her desk together into a pile and putting them back into the huge file. She reached to the chair next to her and grabbed her bag, placing the file back in there with all the other ones like it.

"Thank you sir," She said as she pulled her jacket off the back of her chair and began making her way towards the elevator.

"Forbes!" He shouted after her and she stopped abruptly, spinning around to face him. Rick was holding out the coffee he had brought her with a disapproving look on his face. She shuffled forward and grabbed it from him, muttering a hasty thank you before taking a sip and going back to the elevators.

Once the doors slid shut she let her head fall back, her head leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. His face flashed behind her lids for a second and her eyes flew open. It had been years since she had last seen him, or even heard from him in that matter. She had been eight when they moved, one day he was there and the next he was gone. Her mom told her that the whole family had moved to somewhere in England because of a job offer Mikael had gotten. She cried herself to sleep for weeks after that.

She wondered vaguely what he looked like now, if he had an accent, if his eyes were still the same shade of bluish green that they had been when he was thirteen. She didn't have to wonder what he was doing with his life; that was one thing that everyone knew. It was common knowledge amongst the agents working at the FBI.

Niklaus 'The Hybrid' Mikaelson was _the _most notorious serial killer in the country, maybe the world. In the nine years that he had been a serial killer he had left one victim alive. She was a pretty blonde girl, blue eyes, curly hair only 16 and her description of him led to the creation of the nickname that most knew him as. The Hybrid. Carrie, the girl who had been spared had spoken about how different he was. It was almost like he was two different people. He had taken her friend, a brunette named April at the same time he had taken her and she had seen him kill April right in front of her. He was vicious, not sparing the poor girl from any kind of pain. He broke her legs first, so that she couldn't run away, and then when she was lying on the ground begging for him to let her go, he drew out a knife and stabbed her twelve times. But when he turned towards Carrie, blood spattered across his clothes and his skin, his face changed. He had approached her slowly, setting the knife down as he did. And then he had let her go. Just like that, without even hurting her. The only thing he left her with was an order not to tell them what he looked like, and she hadn't. No one knew what he looked like, and the only person who had the faintest idea was Carrie and those that knew him before he became the Hybrid.

As far as the world was concerned Klaus Mikaelson was a ghost. Everyone who had ever known him or seen him aside from his immediate family was dead. Except for her, and she waited every day for him to come for her. Most nights she slept with a gun underneath her pillow, convincing herself that when she woke up in the morning he would be there. But for the past nine years she was left alive and she had no idea why.

Roughly a half hour later she made it to her small, shabby apartment. It wasn't in the best neighborhood but she didn't have enough money to rent one of the nicer places. Besides, she was a badass FBI agent; she could take care of herself. After throwing her things onto the kitchen table she made her way sleepily towards the bed in the other room. She fell onto it face first and groaned at how good it felt to be in an actual bed.

For the past month and a half she had been trying desperately to get a lead on the infamous twin sister duo known as 'The Doppelgangers'. So far she had nothing; no one had seen them in months. It was almost like they had disappeared off the grid completely. It was boring, tedious, un-satisfying work and she hated it; but Caroline Forbes always got her man, or woman, and she wasn't about to lose her perfect record now.

Pushing away thoughts about serial killers and their whereabouts, Caroline rolled over and adjusted the pillow under her head more comfortably. Within seconds she was asleep.

It seemed like it was only minutes later when her phone started beeping that it was time for her to get ready for the benefit. Why on earth they insisted on having these things every year was lost on her. Agents dressed up to the nines only to listen to the higher-ups talking about how great of a job they were doing and to keep it up. She hated dressing up. She would much rather sit on her couch eating take out and watching crappy dating shows in an oversized tee shirt. She groaned and pushed herself up off the mattress. Her hand went immediately to her cell on the bedside table next to her and she turned off the alarm.

Her dress was a long black, backless dress that she had picked up weeks ago in preparation for the night. She matched it with black louboutins and her hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She stood alone, sipping a glass of champagne and watching various people dance around her. She was about to go back to the buffet table when the sound of someone tapping on a microphone stopped her.

"Welcome everybody," Rick's voice floated through the room and everyone look towards where he was standing on the stairs next to Richard Lockwood, the head of the New York branch. "I'd like to take a minute to recognize a few very important people before I hand this over to Mr. Lockwood." She tensed, based on the drama that had unfolded this past year for her, what with the incident with Damon Salvatore and all; she knew she had a slim chance of him looking over her. "This year, as many of you know, there was an incident with one of our outstanding agents Caroline Forbes," He made a sweeping gesture towards her and all eyes in the room were suddenly on her. Her heart hammered and she raised her hand to give a small wave before Rick continued again, "Now Caroline here is one of three people in this room that has gone toe to toe with Damon Salvatore and walked away from it alive." Her palms were sweating, "While visiting Fell's Prison with two other agents, Caroline and the other two agents were attacked by Salvatore and taken hostage for a short period of time." Her eyes scanned across the room for a minute before finding the eyes of Matt Donovan, one of the other agents she was in that prison with. Only she, Matt, Jeremy Gilbert and Damon Salvatore knew what really happened in that room. Matt gave her a reassuring nod before looking back to Rick. "When attacked, Caroline bravely pulled out her gun and was able to get a few shots into Salvatore before the other guards came. Thanks to her heroic actions the lives of two agents and countless civilians were saved. So, for that, we would like to award Miss Caroline Forbes with the Medal of Valor." Everyone turned towards her and clapped.

After his little speech, Rick turned the mike over to Richard Lockwood. She tuned him out, bringing the glass of champagne to her lips and throwing it back. The alcohol burned as it made its way down her throat. She felt someone approaching behind her and she stiffened as they handed her another glass of champagne. She took it, thanking them without looking at who it was.

"You alright sweetheart?" The voice asked as she felt a hand on the small of her back. Images started coming back to her, flashes of what happened that night. Damon smirking at her as he stood over her, Matt and Jeremy in the corner screaming at Damon, unable to do anything because of the restraints holding them to the wall. The tearing feeling she felt when he forced his way inside of her. Her gut wrenching sobs. His promise that he would see her again. She swallowed thickly and began to shake slightly.

The man behind her, whoever he was, began leading her towards one of the more secluded corners of the room. "Breathe sweetheart, breathe," His voice was soft, melodic. It reminded her of her childhood for some reason but she had no idea why. Finally she turned around to face the man who was helping her. She gasped when her eyes met his. He smiled and put his hand to her neck, moving his thumb back and forth under her jaw.

"Nik," she whispered. Her first reaction was not that she was inches away from the most dangerous serial killer in the country. No, her first reaction was that after sixteen years she was seeing her best friend. He looked the same, his eyes were the same shade as she remembered, his jaw was more chiseled, the same dimples. "You're here," She couldn't form a coherent thought, it hadn't registered yet that the notorious Hybrid was standing in front of her. It was Nik, _her _Nik, her best friend. "You have an accent," He laughed, his dimples flashing. "I missed you," She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She had her eyes closed tightly, letting herself get lost in the way he held her tightly, almost possessively, and the musky, minty way that he smelled. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw something on his neck that snapped her back to reality. It was a faint line, not very obvious but it was there none the less. She knew what it was; she had a couple on her from encounters with less than friendly criminals who had pulled knives on her. She reached out her hand and traced the faint scar from the knife wound with the tip of her finger, slowly pulling away from the circle of his arms. He let her go, watching her curiously.

"You shouldn't be here," She whispered, looking around, hoping that nobody saw her with him.

"Relax sweetheart," he said calmly, how was he so calm while standing in the middle of a room full of cops. She was freaking out and she wasn't the one wanted for an insane number of murders. "I've got it all under control," He smirked and she was reminded that this was not the same Nik that she knew from her childhood. This was Niklaus, the coldblooded killer who never took mercy on his victims.

"Are you here to kill me?" She whispered, looking around frantically, trying to catch someone's eye to signal for help. Luckily, Matt was looking in her direction again and he caught her pleading gaze. She saw him start to make his way over.

"Why on earth would you think that?" He asked, with just a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I know who you are," She whispered even though nobody could hear them. He took her hand and pulled her closer as if they were dancing. She vaguely heard Richard finishing up his speech and the music come back on before he was whisking her away from Matt and onto the middle of the dance floor.

"And you think that because I've killed everyone else who could identify me that I would come after you next?" He tilted his head, looking at her questioningly. Matt was standing at the edge of the dance floor watching her like a hawk, Jeremy approached him and they whispered something to each other before nodding in her direction. "Tell me love, do you really think that low of me?"

"I've seen your victims Klaus," He pulled her closer to him and her fingers dug into his shoulders until they started growing numb.

"So its Klaus now is it?" His smirk grew.

"I've seen what you do to them," She ignored him, "How mutilated their bodies are when you're finished with them. So to answer your question, yes, I do think that low of you."

"You're a fan of my work?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised, "I'm flattered darling," She clenched her jaw in annoyance. "But you should know," He moved in so he was whispering in her ear, "I would never hurt you," It send shivers up her spine.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked pulling back so that she could look at him.

"Because I'm here," She looked away, "And you're alive,"

"Why are you here?" She asked, bringing them back around to her previous question.

"You'll find out soon enough," He responded cryptically.

"So you're not here to kill me," He shook his head, "Are you here to kill someone else," He laughed, not the little chuckles he had been doing before but full on laugher.

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart," He said once he had stopped, "But I can't really tell you that,"

"So what's your angle?" She was getting frustrated with him. He kept avoiding her question and she had the sudden urge to stomp her foot on his.

"Why do I need an ulterior motive to come see my girl?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and swinging her around in a circle. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were, and she tried to step back instinctively but the hand he had on her lower back kept her firmly in place pressed against him.

"I'm not your anything," She said after swallowing down her sudden nerves. He chuckled.

"Not yet anyway," She tensed and he smiled. "You were though, before,"

"No, I wasn't," She said through clenched teeth. He snickered and pulled away from her as the song ended.

"Oh but you were," He whispered, leaning in so his lips barely touched hers, "You were my Hummingbird," Her eyes closed of their own accord as he brushed his lips across hers. "I have to attend to some business now, but I expect to be seeing a lot more of you soon," Just like that the spell was broken and she pulled back quickly.

"I highly doubt that," She spat, glaring at him. He winked before walking away. She watched him, unable to look away from his retreating figure. He was going straight for Richard Lockwood and her eyes widened in realization. Grabbing her skirt and kicking off her shoes she started running towards them as quickly as she could. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion.

Klaus reached into his jacket just as Caroline yelled for everyone to get down. Richard looked up towards her just as Klaus reached him and a gun went off. Richard's eyes went wide and in a second there were three men pushing Klaus down to his knees, the gun skidding across the floor. Richard fell forward, his white shirt turning dark from the blood starting to pool from the wound in his chest. Rick caught him before his head hit the ground. Everyone was shouting as she skidded to a halt looking to Klaus just as his eyes met hers. Blood was spattered across his face and he looked lethal. He wasn't the boy she had grown up with, not anymore.

"Allow me to introduce myself," His eyes were locked with hers as he spoke and the whole room suddenly went silent, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson,"

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Okay so please tell me what you think! Too cheesy? Predictable? Caroline or Klaus not badass enough? I really hoped you liked it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are all so amazing, I can't even comprehend it. **

* * *

She sat drumming her fingers on the arm of the uncomfortable black plastic chair outside of Alaric's office. She was still in her evening gown but sometime during the events of that evening her hair had come loose from its bun and there were strands falling in her face. She was waiting for Rick to call her in, he had been on the phone for over an hour and a half. First with the hospital trying to get information on how Richard was doing and then with literally everyone he could contact that had a reason to want Niklaus Mikaelson in chains, locked up for the rest of his life.

"Caroline!" Matt's voice brought her out of the shock that had overtaken her every since the gun went off. Her head snapped up as the blond ran towards her. She stood as he got closer, plastering a fake smile on her face, "What the hell happened back there?" The smile fell from her face as she saw how wide his eyes were and she could tell that he was freaking out.

"We got Mikaelson," She said quietly, afraid that if she spoke any louder than her voice would waver slightly. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Richard was dying somewhere in a hospital nearby and her ex best friend/psychopathic serial killer was downstairs sitting in an interrogation room with at least two agents in front of him and probably ten or more outside the door waiting with their guns at the ready.

"Yeah, I know," He shuffled slightly, and his voice lowered, "I mean what the hell were you doing with him before?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Matt, I can't—" Alaric's door slammed open and he stood there furiously glaring at her.

"Forbes, in here, _now." _She nodded, giving Matt one last pleading glance before turning and making her way into Rick's office.

* * *

It was almost laughable how stoic they tried to appear. He could tell that they were frightened, the younger one especially. Klaus stared at him with his signature smirk and he saw the boy swallow nervously before looking back to his pad of paper sitting on his lap as he started writing furiously. The older man was pacing, saying something to him but he ignored him. They were naive if they thought he was just going to start spilling his guts to them. And if they thought he was here by accident, well they had another thing coming.

He had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled off his suit jacket so he could roll his sleeves up. There were spatters of blood on his white shirt from shooting Lockwood but he didn't care. It only added to the image of the killer he so graciously wore. He thought back to the ball, of how she had looked after all those years. Of course he had kept tabs on her, documented her life and her growing up but she was more beautiful in person than he could have ever imagined.

He was surprised when she had hugged him; let herself seem so vulnerable in front of him, even though it had only lasted for a moment. He really had missed her, at least a part of him did—the human part not the psycho killer part. To say that he thought about her everyday would be a lie but it seemed as if she was always there. There was that nagging feeling in the back of his head every time he thought about another girl, or looked at a blonde. It felt like he was cheating on her, like he was betraying her somehow by thinking of other women.

The older man was still talking; rambling on about something he didn't care about. It was really getting on his nerves. Didn't they understand that he had killed people for less than that much?

* * *

"He's not talking," John Gilbert barged into Rick's office just as he was about to start lecturing Caroline.

"Figure something out John I have something I have to deal with right now," He shot a glare at Caroline who perked up immediately, sensing an opportunity.

"I can get him to talk," She said looking between the two men.

"Why because you shared one dance with him?" Alaric snapped at her, he was glaring daggers at her.

"Rick come on just let me try, you know I can do it," She leaned forward in her chair, begging him with her eyes. "I'm _good _at this, you know I am,"

"No," He snarled, "Why on earth do you think you can get him to talk to you Forbes?" He stood up and circled around the desk. "Just because you've seen his file a couple of times and seen his cases you think you can get information out of him?" He scoffed and she stood angrily to face him. "And however good you are, you aren't _that _good,"

"No I think I can get information out of him because I _know _him." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and her hand went to her mouth as if she could somehow push the words back in. Alaric stalked dangerously close to her, breathing heavily.

"_What _did you just say?" He snarled, placing his hands on the desk in front of him and leaning forward threateningly. Caroline swallowed, the vein in his neck was pulsing, and that was a sure sign of danger.

"I said I know him," She repeated quietly, looking down at her still bare feet, she hadn't bothered to put her shoes back on since they had left the ballroom. "He was my friend growing up,"

"So you mean to tell me," Rick pushed himself up off the desk and folded his arms in front of him. That vein was about to burst. He dragged his hand down his face, "That you were friends with the poster child for the FBI's most wanted list? _Number five, _to be exact," He laughed dryly, "That's really fucking funny Forbes," He stepped close to her, bringing his hand up to point a finger at her, "Do you realize," His voice was dangerously low but it was slowly creeping up into a yell, "That I could put you away for obstruction of justice?" He was getting steadily louder and people were starting to gather outside his office to see what was going on. "You knew _the entire time?" _He screamed at her. She cringed back slightly, swallowing and closing her eyes for a second, breathing in deeply before opening her eyes again.

"Look Rick," John spoke up finally, bringing Alaric's attention to him. "This can actually work for us, I mean she obviously means something to him since he left her alive for this long when she knows his identity and can turn him in at any second." He glanced at Caroline, "We should at least try." He shrugged and Rick looked at her, his anger had died down a little bit but she knew he was seconds away from firing her and probably tossing her in a cell right next to Klaus.

"You will not give him any sort of signal or anything like that," Alaric pointed at her and she nodded. "John will be watching the two of you at all times," Another nod. "The room will be monitored and all audio will be recorded," Nod. "Don't get any ideas Forbes, I can still throw your ass in jail if you put one foot out of line," Nod.

"Come with me then," John said nodding towards Caroline and then Alaric. She padded behind him, still in her evening gown and bare feet. They went out of the office, seeing everyone look at her curiously before turning away when they caught her glare. "Have you done this kind of thing before?" John asked when they reached the stairwell that led to the interrogation rooms. He held the door for her and let her pass him, following closely behind.

"Yeah, nothing like this though," John nodded in understanding.

"Just remember not to make him mad," Another door leading out into a long dimly lit hallway greeted her and her heart started racing. This was actually happening. They were actually letting her do this. "We have him tied down but there's still no telling what he could do. They stopped in front of a door, "I'm going to be in the other room, they'll be guards outside this door at all times, if you need anything just bang on the door and we'll be watching." He pointed to the door, "Oh, and I'm sending Jeremy in with you," He told her and she nodded waiting for his nephew to come out of the other room before she went in. As soon as John went in, Jeremy came out looking slightly flustered.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he looked down for a minute, shifting his weight uncomfortably, "He's just _really_ creepy," She smiled warmly, knowing what he meant, "He kept staring at me and it really freaked me out,"

"Don't worry I'll protect you," She hit his arm playfully before reaching back and grabbing the door handle. She took a breath to steady herself and turned the handle.

He watched as the door handle turned slowly, wondering if it was the same man from before or someone else that thought they could get some kind of information from him. When the door opened he wasn't entirely surprised to see the same young man as before, but when the second person entered his eyebrows rose in surprise. He did _not _expect this.

She glanced at him briefly before closing the door, turning her back to him. He both blessed and cursed that impossibly sexy black dress she was wearing. It gave him a spectacular view of her entire back but at the same time he couldn't afford to be burdened with all the thoughts that had suddenly embedded themselves into his brain about all he wanted to do to her, starting with ripping that dress off of and leaving it in shreds on the floor.

The boy went to the corner quietly, sitting in the chair as he had done before to look over the interrogation and take notes here and there. Caroline made her way to the chair across from him, sitting down without a word and crossing her legs. He caught a glimpse of her bare feet and smirked. It was so, _Caroline. _She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him expectantly. _Two can play at this game sweetheart, _he thought folding his hands and setting them on the metal table in front of him, the chains attached to the cuffs on his wrists jingling as he moved.

Caroline sighed, realizing what he was doing and leaned forward, resting her hands folded on the table. "Are you going to talk to me or are you going to prove me wrong?" Silence, "No pressure or anything, but if you don't talk then I lose my job and will probably be shoved into jail for obstruction of justice." Again more silence, "And I'll probably get prison raped and end up being someone's bitch. Maybe even be forced into a prison gang," He chuckled, leaning forward so his face was even closer to hers. The air seemed to sizzle around them, thick with tension.

"Can't have that now can we?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Which is why I'm glad you're talking now,"

"I'm sure," He nodded, "But in return for me saving both your job and your," He looked her up and down, "_innocence," _she scoffed, "What do I get in return?"

"Hmm," She tapped her pointer finger to her chin, pretending to think about it, "Nothing because you're a murdering psychopathic asshole?" From the corner Jeremy coughed in a futile attempt to cover the snort of laughter he just let out, one hard look from Klaus shut him up quickly.

"I want to talk to you more," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "In fact," He raised a finger and leaned even closer to her. "From now on the only person I will talk to is you," His voice dropped to a whisper and a shiver went down her back.

"Ok," she nodded, "I think that can be done," She twisted her fingers together nervously and he grabbed one of her hands in his, earning a slight gasp from her. He ran his fingers over the back of it, causing little shocks to run through her hand and up her arm.

"And because I'm such a nice man," He was staring at her hand as he flipped it over so the palm was facing up. He trailed the tip of his finger from the middle of her palm to the tip of her middle finger. She shivered as she watched his hand fascinatedly. "I'm going to help you,"

"H-help me?" She stuttered, "With what?"

"Finding some of those pesky little criminals you want in your custody."

"What?" She pulled her hand away, not believing what she was hearing.

"You know, like those Doppelganger bitches, both Salvatore brothers," he trailed off, looking at her pointedly.

"So let me get this straight," She scoffed, "You're going to help us catch the Doppelgangers _and _the Salvatores," He nodded, sitting back and stretching his legs out underneath the table, his foot hitting hers briefly before she flinched away. "What's in it for you?" He smirked.

"The pleasure of your company,"

"Klaus, I need you to be serious right now,"

"I am serious," He replied, "All I want out of this is to spend time with you,"

"So you did all this for me?" She asked, not believing him for a second. She could tell that he had an angle but she couldn't figure out what it was yet.

"For you, to get rid of some of the competition, clean up the streets a little," He flashed her one of his smiles. "And I'd maybe like something to make that bed in the cell a little more comfortable," His eyebrow rose as he smirked at her. Caroline nodded and stood, Jeremy scrambling up behind her.

"Well if that's all then I have to get back to work, I'll see what my boss says about your demands, if they can be met or not," She turned to leave, Jeremy already walking around her towards the door.

"Caroline," She turned at his voice and saw him giving her a very serious look, "It's wonderful to see you again," She swallowed and nodded, not knowing how to respond. She walked towards where Jeremy was holding the door open for her, trying to control her breathing as she went.

Once she was out, Jeremy closed the door and let out a breath of relief. "Damn Care," he shook his head, "You're brave, egging him on like that," She laughed.

"I knew him when I was in diapers Jer, he doesn't scare me in the slightest," She smiled, hoping that he believed her. In truth she was scared of him, not because of the things he had done and the things he could do to her if he got angry enough but because of what he hadn't done.

He hadn't killed her. She knew his identity, what he looked like, where he was from and he had let her live for some reason.

* * *

**And off I go to work on chapter 3. HAPPY SECOND KLAROLINE ANNIVERSARY ALL! Please Review and tell me what you think. Was it a let down after last chapter? Anything cheesy? How was your guys' day? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you picked up on the fact that this fic is gonna be kind of like the blacklist! GOOD JOB GUYS! Unless I said that...did I say that? I probably did. Oh well. Still I'm glad you guys seem to like the idea. Anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter, no klaroline moments but I promise that next chapter will be full of them. :D**

* * *

_It was a typical day for him, as far as days went for notorious serial killers. He was bored. It had been a week and a half since his last kill and he was beginning to get bored with his surroundings, and the people milling around him. He sat in a coffee house sipping his drink as he watched the people around him lazily. There were a few girls, probably around 16 or 17 years of age across from him who would occasionally look up at him and giggle before looking back down. He smirked, he was used to that kind of attention by now and it rarely had any effect on him anymore. _

_A blonde girl came from the direction of the bathroom and sat down at the table with her friends without glancing in her direction. Something about the blonde curls that framed her thin face made him think back to his childhood, but he pushed that thought away as quickly as it had come into his mind. He settled instead on trying to figure out what her face would look like, not that he was interested in her romantically but she intrigued him. Her friend whispered something to her and she turned around in her chair, her eyes moving directly to his. _

_With an obvious huff she rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back, moving to stand. Her friend next to her caught her arm and glared at her furiously, glancing in his direction as she whispered hastily to the blonde. _

"_April," She said angrily, yanking her arm out of her friend's grasp and giving her a hard look before turning back to Klaus. She began making her way over to him and he raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me," She said in a slightly annoyed voice, "But you're freaking my friends over there out," She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. _

"_In my defense they were staring at me long before I even noticed them love," He smirked at her and after a moment he held out his hand, "Klaus," he said smiling. She eyed his hand and rolled her eyes again._

"_Stop staring," She said before turning to walk away._

"_If I could get your name then maybe I'd be willing to stop," She turned back to face him, giving him a look that he vaguely recognized. _

"_Carrie," She huffed and walked away, blonde curls swinging as she went. _

_He left soon after that, waiting in the shadows next to the coffee house for her and her friends to come out. It wasn't his usual style. He usually preferred to know his victims before killing them. It made it that much more personal for him when they begged for death and he refused. She and her friend April came out laughing at something and began to walk his way. _

"_Please," The brunette one whined as he towered over her, "I have a family," There was searing pain everywhere and her cheeks were coated in dirt and tears mixed with the occasional spot of blood. He'd broken her legs a little while ago so she couldn't move but she was more of a fighter than he had originally thought. It was a delightful kind of surprise for him. He loved when they fought back. Their begging was like music to his ears and the look they gave him right before he killed them gave him a surge of power like none other. He grew tired of the brunette though and soon after he went to the wall and selected one of the knives there. _

_With the cruel smirk that he was known all around for, he brought the knife up and brought it down in a sweeping motion, stabbing her once in the chest. She screamed and sobbed from the pain and he stabbed her again, and again and again until he got to twelve. Then he stopped. _

_It would take her a few minutes to bleed out, he knew that from experience. He watched her as she died; relishing in the way the life left her eyes, slowly but surely. Her blonde friend was tied in the corner, sobbing as she watched her friend die. Once April was dead he turned to the remaining teenager. _

_He approached her slowly, setting the knife down on the ground as he crouched before her, "I won't beg you," There was fear in her eyes clear as day but she tried to hide it. He stared into her blue eyes for a few minutes before something clicked inside him. He was sure his whole face changed as he remembered a different girl. Younger, but with those same colored eyes and blonde hair flowing in tight curls as she threw grass at him angrily before stomping away. Caroline. That name alone was like the sun, bright, happy, signaling a new beginning. _

"_What was your name again?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. _

"_C-Carrie," She whispered, letting her voice crack and then wincing as he brushed his fingers along her cheek. Even that name, it was so similar to hers. Caroline. _

"_Carrie," He smirked, "I'll make you a deal Hummingbird," Her brain was reeling from fear and she luckily didn't catch the nickname, "I'll let you live," Her breath hitched and she swallowed, "If you promise not to breathe a word about me to anyone else," She nodded hastily. _

"_I promise," She was nodding furiously and he smirked._

"_No physical details, how I look, talked, sounded. Nothing of what I said to you, you may tell them it was me however," He stood up, leaving the knife next to her._

"_I won't tell them anything," She promised, watching as he left the room. _

"_I could always find you again if you do say something Carrie," He turned in the doorway to face her, "And if I find you again I won't be as nice," With that last threat he was gone and the blonde teenager never saw him again._

* * *

Alaric was still not talking to her, in fact the only thing he did involving her was glare. Matt kept trying to pull her aside and talk to her about what was going on but she would have none of it. She had practically thrown herself into her work. Hunting down the Doppelgangers was no easy task and now, more than ever, Caroline had to prove that she was capable.

Files were spread everywhere, littering the surface of her desk and strewn across chairs and the floor space around her. She was literally two seconds away from pulling out her hair. Everyone who passed seemed to give her weird looks now. Oh yeah, that's right, because she was the girl the serial killer was obsessed with.

News stations couldn't stop talking about it. The infamous Hybrid turned himself in. What did he want? Did he have an angle? And who was the blonde woman who he had been dancing with earlier that night? It gave her a headache and eventually she had to snap at one of the interns to turn the TV off.

"You know you could just ask him right?" Matt leaned against her desk and looked down to where she was sitting crossed legged on the floor, flipping through files.

"Why would I do that when I'm perfectly capable of finding out what I need to know on my own?" She tossed the file she was holding on one of the piles to her right and grabbed a different one.

"Because it's easier," Matt shook his head and leaned down to hand her a coffee, "Because I know you'll be here until three in the morning again."

She grinned up at him, "How are you not getting laid?" Matt laughed, shaking his head at her, "You're literally perfect."

"It must be the fact that I'm always saving your sorry ass from danger," He smiled at her and Caroline gaped up at him.

"One time you saved me, _one time, _and you think you're the hero," She shook her head and scoffed, "Men."

Sure enough she was there until the early morning hours. Her third cup of coffee had long since been finished and she was now surviving on just her workout mix on her iPod and pure will power. For some reason these two were just impossible to catch. All they knew was that they were two twin females in their 20s.

Their victims would be found mauled beyond recognition, they were always men and there seemed to be a theme with the kills. All of the men that they killed happened to be brothers. The markings on everybody looked at first like claw marks but upon further examination they always proved to be nails. Caroline had been trying to track them for the longest time and next to the Salvatore brothers they had seemed to become her pet project.

Unlike Klaus, the duo had left a total of three people alive. All women who had confessed that their husbands had been cheating on them, coincidentally. Caroline had personally talked to all three of these women about what they had seen when the Doppelgangers attacked and all three had been reluctant to give information.

Eventually, Caroline had managed to get two of the three women to admit that the doppelgangers were in fact twins. Unfortunately for the FBI though, the women refused to give any kind of physical description about the two and based on Caroline's experience sitting at a desk for five hours at a time staring at security camera footage, she knew that they were careful. They always used disguises. Wigs, sunglasses and numerous types of masks and prosthetics were used and no matter how many times they thought they had caught the women, they managed to slip out of their grasp.

The whole thing exhausted her to be honest and she couldn't help but let out a drawn out sigh at the thought of more countless hours devoted to trying to find those two. With a groan she plopped her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. Maybe a minute of rest would be able to clear her mind.

* * *

_They were running on the playground together, Caroline laughing, her curly pigtails flying behind her as she giggled. She looked behind her to see Klaus chasing her, a lopsided grin on his face as his long legs carried him. He was only a few feet behind her when he reached his hand out and hit her shoulder. _

"_You're it," He grinned as they slowed to a stop, Caroline was pouting. Klaus looked over her shoulder and his expression fell, "What happened?" _

_Caroline turned around slowly, seeing Rebekah walking towards them with watery eyes. _

"_Mommy and Daddy are yelling again," She whimpered and Klaus tensed._

"_Do you want to play with me and Care?" He asked, his bright blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at his sister._

_Rebekah scrunched up her face, "I don't like her," She said shaking her head and crossing her arms. Klaus' face fell and he was about to say something in his friend's defense when Caroline spoke first._

"_I don't really like your attitude," She huffed, pointing her nose in the air and crossing her arms. Rebekah gave a small noise of anger and in a flash she had pushed the younger blonde girl on the ground. _

"_Don't talk to me like that!" Rebekah yelled, glaring at Caroline._

"_Bekah! Leave her alone. Go see if you can find Lijah, or Kol, we have to get back home soon." Rebekah's eyes filled with fear and she shook her head._

"_I can't go back there Nik," Klaus sighed, giving her a sympathetic look._

"_We have to," Rebekah sniffed and then she turned away from him, running back towards their house. _

"_Are you okay Hummingbird?" He asked, kneeling down next to her and watching her lower lip quiver. _

"_She's always so mean to me," Caroline glared in the direction that Rebekah had run off in, "What did I do to her?" She looked up at her best friend with watery eyes and Klaus moved to sit next to her. He pulled her into a hug and twirled a piece of her hair, looking across the street at his house as Mikael came stumbling down the front steps. _

"_She thinks you're going to take me away from her," Klaus said softly. He watched his father stumble around the yard, cursing and yelling at noting in particular, a bottle of whisky dangling loosely from his hand. _

"_Why would she think that," Caroline looked up at him and he couldn't help but think that she looked so innocent right then. _

"_Because I like you, you dummy," He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him._

_She was seven at the time, her eighth birthday only a few weeks away. In a few months he would be gone and she would never see him again. Not until years later, when he was not at all the same boy that she used to know._

* * *

"Care wake up," Caroline awoke with a start as she shot up our of her desk, looking around and finding Matt shaking her awake. The room around her was filled with people, milling around, talking loudly. The TV stations blared and Caroline took it all in confused.

"What happened?" She blinked a couple times, waiting for her eyes to adjust as she looked over to see Rick talking animatedly with a group of officers.

"It's all over the news," Matt said, watching as Caroline stood from her chair, her eyes moving to the television screen that had a reporter talking and in the corner a little picture of a crime scene marked off by yellow tape. The headline below it read in huge bold letters 'Serial Killer Duo Strikes Again'.

"Where is this?" Caroline asked, pulling out her cell phone and getting ready to call in every source she had.

"Here," Matt's voice was like a bucket of ice cold water dumping over her, "As in they're in the city."

Her eyes widened and she looked between the TV and her partner with her mouth agape.

"There's something else," Matt said, holding out a file for her to open. Caroline snatched it up eagerly, opening it and rifling through the new crime scene notes there, "They sent us a message."

Caroline stopped at one of the pictures, a shot of one of the wall's of the victim's house. Written in what Caroline was almost positive was blood was a clear warning for them.

_You take ours, we take yours. _

Caroline swallowed and looked up at Matt, "Has this been given to the press," The blonde man shook his head and Caroline nodded, "Don't let them find it. Also, give me a list of all of the cops that were at the crime scene and anyone that is or will be involved in this case. They have to be talking about Klaus here so they're going to retaliate. See if we have any brothers that are involved in this and we might want to look into putting them under our protection for the time being," Matt nodded, typing on his phone as she talked. He looked back up at Caroline as she grinned, "They came to my city. There's no way I'm letting them walk away from this one alive."

"Forbes!" Caroline's head snapped to Alaric and her smile fell as he motioned her over to the men he was speaking with. Once she had walked over to her she gave him a curious look, "I'm assuming that Donovan told you about the little threat they gave us," Caroline nodded and Alaric ticked his jaw in that annoyed way as he crossed his arms, "So obviously they know about Klaus. And since he's decided that he only wants to talk to you, well…"

He gave her an expectant look and Caroline nodded.

"You want me to talk to him, see if he knows anything," Caroline finished and Alaric nodded.

"Gilbert will be going in with you again. Make sure he doesn't shit his pants will you?" Caroline held back a laugh as she nodded, catching Jeremy's eye from across the room as his face fell and he almost dropped the pad of paper he was holding.

Caroline grinned at him and crooked her finger at him, motioning for him to come with her. She saw him huff as he began his scuffle towards her, "Do I have to?" He asked, his voice whiny as Caroline led him towards the stairs.

"Yes," She grinned back at him, "I'll be there too, he won't try anything with me in the room."

Jeremy groaned and slumped as she opened the door for him, following him out into the hallway and seeing the familiar guards standing in front of her. She flashed her badge and waited for them to search both her and Jeremy for weapons before they went into the room.

Caroline smiled at the thick metal door as Jeremy stood next to her, almost shaking. She nodded to the guard and he swiped his card across the keypad and after a short beep and a buzz he opened the door for her, letting her inside the secluded room that had become Klaus Mikaelson's home.

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter three. Sorry it was boring, I wanted to do a little intro to Kat and Elena, stuff like that. But are you still liking it? Did I lose my touch? Things will start to pick up soon I think :) And next chapter is mostly all klaroline so you have that to look forward to! **

**On another note. THEY KISSED. I am so conflicted on what to think. On one hand I'm pissed but on the other..._They so totally did the frick frack against a tree! _asdfghjkl.**

**Review if you want! You guys make my day when you do :D (And it helps me write faster)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Caroline," He looked almost surprised to see her and she gave him a cold smile, watching as Jeremy moved over to his spot in the corner, eying Klaus wearily. Klaus paid no attention to him, keeping his eyes on the blonde who was setting down a coffee mug and some papers across from him.

She looked tired, he couldn't help but notice. There were bags under her eyes and the way her shoulders slumped was a clear indicator that she had not had a proper night's sleep in some time. He crushed down the little feelings of worry he had at the thought of her not taking care of herself and instead smirked, "Who do I have to thank for the immense pleasure of your company?" She rolled her eyes and watched as he crossed his arms, the long chains that were attached to the cuffs on his wrist clinking as he moved. Jeremy tensed.

"You can thank your two friends," Caroline smiled at him, taking out one of the pictures from the crime scene and sliding it across to him. Klaus looked confused for a moment before he looked down at the picture, un folding his arms to pick it up and get a better view of the crime scene.

"Ah," He smiled and set the picture down again, pushing it towards her, "The lovely Pierce sisters," Caroline's eyes widened and she looked to Jeremy who nodded at her, scribbling down. Caroline finally sat, folding her hands in front of her and looking at him expectantly.

"So you know who they are?" He grinned at her and settled back in his chair, kicking his feet out below the table and clasping his hands together, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I know who they are. Lovely girls. Quite talented with the knives if you ask me." She felt nauseous and once again she had to remind herself that this wasn't the same boy she grew up with.

"I'm not going to waste your time on this so I'll just get straight to the point," She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at him hard, refusing to let any kind of emotion in her eyes. "I need to know where they are. Any kind of information that you have needs to be handed over." He saw her jaw tense and she smirked, leaning forward slightly and lowering his head so that he could look up at her through his lashes, giving her an almost innocent look.

"Now why would I do that when it's so much more fun to watch you all scurry around trying to scrape up any kind of information that you can." He sneered at her, feeling himself resist the urge to flinch at the small flicker of pain that crossed her face. It was gone as quickly as it had come and he was astounded as she sat back, shaking her head with a humorless laugh, "Something funny love?"

"Yeah," She leaned forward and took the picture from in front of him, sliding it back into the folder with the others, "I just thought that you might have a heart." She didn't look at him until she had pushed her chair out and stood up, holding the papers to her chest and signaling to Jeremy to do the same, "But I guess you're just as much of a monster as they say." Her eyes were cold as she looked at him and this time he did flinch.

Her words felt like knives slicing through him and the disappointment on her face was worse, if at all possible. He didn't want to see her like that. Didn't she understand how hard this was for him? How desperately he just wanted to tell her? But he had to hold onto the knowledge for a little bit longer. There were bigger issues that needed to be taken care of. Issues that went beyond her. His jaw ticked as he watched her walk slowly towards the door.

"Damon Salvatore sends his regards by the way." He knew it was a low blow, using one of the three things that he knew would hurt her just to get her to stay. Just to get her to react.

She turned slowly, her eyes losing their coldness. He saw the pain there. She was scared, even the mere name was enough to chill her to the core. _Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. _His mind chanted and he licked his lips before sliding on that easy smirk again, "What happened between the two of you anyway?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched Jeremy tense behind her.

Interesting.

"He did get you that award, didn't he? They usually only give that to people who catch the worst of the worst, or stop terrorists."

"Shut up," Her voice wavered slightly and when she looked at him again he saw fury blazing in her eyes. Spinning on her heel she walked back to the table, slamming the file back down and snapping at Jeremy to sit back down. "You know _nothing," _She snarled, "About what went on there. You don't have any right to use that against me so you either tell me exactly what I want to know right this second or I will hand you over to one of the other officers. And they won't be as nice as me."

She was radiant when she was angry and he wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her on the table, ravishing her until she was screaming his name in ecstasy. His thoughts were cut short when she hit the table again.

"Do _not _look at me like that." She glared and he chuckled.

"My apologies love," He let his gaze wander over her body, licking his lips as he saw her positively seethe in anger. "Although I find it hard to take you serious with your threats when you're just so…_mouth watering." _He dropped his voice until it took on that seductive tone that he wore so well.

"Where are they?" She sat back down, leaning forward and folding her hands, staring him down.

"What happened with Damon?" He took on the same stance as her, smiling at her. She didn't answer and they lapsed into silence, both staring one another down until Jeremy broke the silence by coughing awkwardly. Klaus' gaze slid over to the younger agent and Jeremy froze, muttering an apology under his breath.

"Do you always have to do that?" She snapped and he looked back to her, lifting an eyebrow in question and watching as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Her anger seemed to have dissipated somewhat and he allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Do what?"

"Intimidate people. Prove your dominance. Be such an asshole." She rattled off, "Act all cocky. Look at me like that."

He smirked, "Well if I had known I had such an effect on you love," He licked his lips, "We could always resolve that sexual tension right now," He gave her a crude smile and she surprised him by laughing, shaking her head.

"Look," She let her smile fade into a more serious look and he felt the mood shift once again from playful to tense, "I need that information. And I'm going to get that information one way or another, but you can help us here and in return we can help you." She pulled out a paper and he could see her scribbles on every inch of it. Ideas, leads, similarities, notes, doodles. He moved his hands forward and slid the paper over to him, reading her words.

She had details, more than he thought she would be able to find. Eyewitness accounts, names and phone numbers, connections. He smiled to himself, she was so close to figuring it out. He felt something bloom in his chest, something that he hadn't felt in years. Something like…pride. He was proud of her. That little girl with the pigtails that he had used to chase and tease. The little girl that he had sworn that he would grow old with, that he would take to prom and chase away any other man who hurt her with a baseball bat. She was so different now. That innocence that she had worn on her sleeve was replaced by a determination to succeed, to escape her past.

"You can help me?" He raised an eyebrow, "Do tell sweetheart."

She was flustered and he grinned, "Your punishment, we can help them wane it back. Maybe a life in prison instead of death row? Or," She noticed his grin grow, "What?"

"Something about you talking about punishment," He winked and then waved his hand, "Anyhow, go on, please. Something about death row?" His eyebrow lifted and she rolled her eyes.

"The point is, just give me something. Anything. A name or a contact, location, _something." _

"Tell me Caroline," He drew out her name, seeing how it made her skin flush again, "Do you know of Damon's brother? I think he would interest you much more than those two measly sisters." He winked at her and she narrowed her eyes, looking in her file again. He watched as she shuffled through a few papers her forehead wrinkled in focus the same way that it had when she was a child.

"He doesn't have a brother…" She looked up at Klaus, confused.

"Oh he does indeed. In my opinion actually the younger is much more humane. Although I would hate to be one of his victims," Klaus gave a pretend shudder and watched as Caroline's mouth opened and then closed. She looked over at Jeremy who gave her a small shrug before looking back to his notes.

"Alright then Klaus," She sat forward, "Tell me who it is."

"His name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. But you may know him as the ripper." He watched her eyes go wide in surprise as she moved back slowly.

She ignored the shot of arousal that shot through her at the way he said 'ripper'. The emphasis on the last syllable, making it sound like an 'ah' instead of an 'er'. "You know the Ripper?"

"We may have shared a drink once or twice yes," Her eyes were guarded again, "Now love, would you rather know about him? Or about the doppelgangers?"

* * *

She went home that night on Alaric's orders. After he had stormed into her interrogation and demanded that she leave and that things were out of her hands now that Klaus knew more than he had originally let on. She had fought with him, and it wasn't until Alaric had threatened her job that she relented, storming out of the room and deciding that after more than a full 36 hours it was time for her to go home to her own apartment.

It was abnormally quiet when she shut the door behind her. The silence almost deafening compared to the shouts and various news stations that were always blaring back at her work. She flipped on the lights and tossed her keys onto the kitchen table, followed by her gun and badge before she pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had haphazardly thrown it up into hours earlier.

She shook her head out, sighing as she stood in the middle of the room, sliding the hair tie over her wrist and looking around the room. Her apartment was small, but she didn't need anything big. She hardly spent time there as it was.

She shrugged off her jacket and walked into the bedroom, shrugging off her jacket as she went and the tossing it on the bed and walking into her bathroom. She screamed as she took in the sight before her, backing up on reflex and feeling something grasp her arms, pulling her back into the bedroom and throwing her onto the bed.

"Hello Agent Forbes," That voice had her freezing and staring up into what might be the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. Eyes that had haunted her in her nightmares ever since that day.

"Damon Salvatore," She spat, bringing her knee up and hitting him in the side, knocking him over and giving her enough time to dart into the other room and reach for her gun. Her fingers had just grazed the weapon as Damon's arm went around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and spinning her around before slamming her face first into the wall.

"I have a message for you," He snarled in her ear, pushing her blonde hair out of the way and placing his hand on her waist, his fingers bruising her.

"You've been demoted to delivery boy then?" She responded cheekily managing to get out a small laugh before he had thrown her across the room, sending her skidding across the floor and into her coffee table. She cried out in pain as her back it the leg, sending a shot of pain up her back.

"You little bitch," He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, trapping her against his body. "I should have killed you when I had the chance instead of wasting my time fucking you."

She froze and he chuckled in her ear, "Now let me deliver my message and then I'll leave you be, alright Blondie?"

She thrashed against him and he laughed again, holding her tighter, "You're going to give up. Let this go. You don't need the Petrovas. You won't come after me tonight either. You'll get to go on living your pathetic and meaningless little life and we'll go on doing our thing." She laughed.

"Good luck with that," He slammed her into the wall again and she felt the side of her face his hard as she groaned in pain.

"You're gonna let Klaus go, because if you don't," She felt him take something out of his pocket and then she felt something poke against her side, moving slowly against her skin and causing a jolt of pain to go through her, "Then I'll have to pay you another visit. And next time I won't be as gentle with you."

With that he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, only to slam it back into the wall. She went limp in his arms and Damon slowly lowered the unconscious blonde to the floor before walking slowly back to the bathroom to finish what he had started.

When he left a half hour later her bedroom was trashed, pillowed sliced with a knife, clothes strewn all over, mirrors smashed and red paint splattered over the surfaces.

Caroline came to a few hours later, her head throbbing and her shirt sticking to the small cut that Damon had given her on her side. There was a small pool of blood when she pushed herself up but not enough that she would go to the hospital. She felt dizzy as she stood, her hand reaching out to the wall to steady to herself as she shuffled towards her room.

She took one look at the destruction around her and swore under her breath, feeling her anger rise at the sight of her things ruined. One look in the bathroom told her all she needed to know and forgoing any kind of damage control to her looks she grabbed the first jacket she saw from the floor and grabbed her keys, gun and badge where they still lied on the table.

* * *

She marched into the building angrily, ignoring the glances and whispers that people shot her way. She flew straight down the stairs and shoved past the guards, ignoring the shouts that followed her as she swiped her card next to the door, waiting for the click before throwing it open again.

"You son of a bitch."

* * *

**Hii! I'm back. I'm sorry lol, minor cliffhanger...BUT LOOK LOOK DID YOU SEE THE PRETTY COLOR THAT NICOLE/NFINNEMAN MADE ME. If you were the anon that requested it, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMFG. Ah. I can't stop fangirling over it honestly. **

**So seriously, thank you all so much for your support of this fic, its honestly one of my favorite things to write and I'm hoping that I can update it for you more frequently now that things are gonna start picking up speed.**

**I really hope you liked it! **

**Please drop a Review and tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter: More Klaroline, badass Caroline, and Klaus gets a little bit angry. :) **


End file.
